


And I Lie Awake and Miss You

by LucindaE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, One-Sided Attraction, Owl City, Pining, Sad with a Happy(?) ending, Song Inspired, Unresolved Romantic Tension, vanilla twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaE/pseuds/LucindaE
Summary: The third years have graduated. Suga’s at a college in Tokyo. Life moves on as it should- at least, for everyone except Nishinoya.





	And I Lie Awake and Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I wrote on the bus, Vanilla Twilight started playing on my phone and my brain decided “yeah, you should write something sad” so here we go!

The days seemed a little colder than usual to Nishinoya. He’d opt to stay in bed just a little bit longer each morning, hoping to warm himself before facing the harsh reality that’d become his everyday life. It’d been like this for a few months now, and even with the weather approaching it’s peak warmth he still felt chilled. He knew why. He just refused to accept it. 

It’d been 2 months since the third years graduated. It’d been 2 months since Sugawara left. It’d been 2 months since he regretted not telling Sugawara he liked him.

Now he was the third year, the senpai libero the now second year and new first years looked up to- in a figurative sense. But he had grown a bit taller since last year, he was almost as tall as Hinata (who’d gown a bit as well). With that new height... would Suga have seen him differently?

Tanaka was still there. So was Ennoshita, and the others from his year. He wasn’t alone. He didn’t feel alone. He shouldn’t feel alone.

He was still garbage at studying. But he found himself trying just a bit harder than before, even more so than last year. There was something in the back of his mind- “maybe you can go to his school” but he pushed the thought away. It wasn’t happening, not in a million years. He wasn’t smart enough, and Suga was too smart. It just couldn’t happen.

He’d wonder if he’d made any friends. But that was obvious, of course he had. Suga had a way with people of all kinds, there was no doubt he’d found his crowd. But he secretly found himself wishing he hadn’t. He’d secretly hope that Suga missed him.

He’d lay in bed at night, waiting for sleep to catch him and weigh him down, but he always seemed to be released from its grip somehow. Sometimes until early morning, when the sky turned from black to orange, mixing into a pink and peach swirl. He’d sit up and look at his hand and wonder how Suga’s would feel intertwined with his. A foreign feeling he’d never know. His heart ached.

>  “Oh darling I wish you were here”- Owl City, Vanilla Twilight

They’d finished their first game of the inter high qualifier. Karasuno dominated. Everyone was at the top of their game, even Nishinoya. That seemed to be the only thing that could take him out of his chilled state for even a few hours: volleyball. 

He sat with the others in the hallway, as they discussed their next matchup.

“Man, I can’t believe I almost forgot how scary you guys are when it comes to attacking.”

An airy and delicate, strong and bold voice.

“Hey, didn’t expect to see ya here! What brings you by, how’s college?”

“Nice to see you again coach. I had to come home to pick up some extra stuff for my dorm, and I thought I’d swing by for a bit.”

“Aw man you could’ve let us know ya bastard!”

“Ahaha, Tanaka don’t cry, it’s only me.”

“But I’m crying ‘cause it you!”

An angel’s laugh.

“It’s been a while. I hope my playing today was to your satisfaction.”

“Kageyama, you know very well your playing always exceeds my expectations. Glad to see you’re still at the top of your game.”

“Oof! Y-yeah, thank you.”

That strong punch of confirmation.

“I missed you so much!! Kageyama still sucks at giving compliments.”

“Shut up dumbass!”

“Ahaha, I’ve missed you too Hinata. But don’t be so hard on Kageyama, I can tell he’s a lot better than last year.”

“Y’know, while we’re on the topic, Noya’s actually missed you more than anyone, wouldn’t’cha believe it?”

“Nishi-“

Hazel brown eyes, always so bright and full of care. Wispy grey hair that almost floated like a cloud.

“Ah, Nishinoya! Its so good to see you- did you get taller?”

Heart pounding, body shaking, hitched breath.

Tears. He couldn’t stop them if he tried.

“Nishinoya? What’s wrong?”

But that didn’t mean he was sad.

“*sniff nothing. I’m just... I’m just glad to see you again, Suga.”


End file.
